Walking on Hells Edge
by ThatCrazyShipperLady
Summary: There was such much Johann Schmidt had. Before Captain America, and just at the start of HYDRA...he was many things in the War but above all he was a husband. And she was right there to help him Conquer the World. Set Pre-Captain America. Johann Schmidt/OFC Rated M for Language, bits of Blood, Sex and war like torture.
1. Introduction

_**A/N: So this is my first , still don't know why I picked to post this one first huh. I don't know but regardless I hope everyone enjoys and let me know what you guys think. I love all feed back.**_

_**So Enjoy!**_

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Johann Schmidt...General, and Second in Command to the Third Reich andwhat most considered the Right hand to the Furherr. Every single man,woman and child from the rich coasts of England to the deepest, most baron wastelands in Russia knew and feared the name. Just as; if notmore then Adolf Hitler.

Yet... feared by so many, but respected by so many more. It was what he had always wanted; the control, the glory, and power.

He craved it...no, he demanded it by all who were beneath him. And if they refused to grant him it, being the flexible man he was, merely settledfor their blood to splatter and drip from his fingers to the ground. A gifted man Scmidt was, in many forms of combat and advanced skills in various Military/Diplomatic situations though his cunningintelligence; that was his strongest suit.

Day in and day out victories would be won by his plans and strategies. With every victory came more praise from Hitler, more respect formReich and Germany, and another step closer to his goal of power. Everything was a way to grab power especially in the day and age. Technology and weaponry, Johann Schmidt saw himself blessed by the gods, destined to be one of them, and yet as far as he was concernedhe was one.

Though deep down Johann knew many of his fellow comrades saw hisgenius and visions so insanity. He knew... as quite as they were Johann heard the whispers. They were never optimistic or ever opened there eyes to see the bigger picture.

There was one and only one person that had seen his vision. Asingle person that took into consideration that these myths... may not be myths at all. It was that one who stood willingly by his side. One... that no matterhow much he preached of the God's, science and magic; would still sitthere, head tilted slightly to the side and stare at him with so muchcuriosity and amazement eyes pleading him to continue; which he always did.

Or when he would return home after the countless weeks of leading his troops across thousands of miles to conquer and slaughter hundred,sometimes thousands in the name Third Reich. Loving arms of his darling wife would always be there to embrace him; or tackle me him on a few occasions. Always, to welcome him home aftera long, restless journey. No matter how long he was a away.

Let it be a single hour or a painstaking six months... She was there, faithfully waiting for her soldier to come home. So he could see her face lightup when he shared the news of another victory. Of new countriescontrolled, and of a new Empire being built on top of the ashes of theold. Her loyalty to Furherr, and even more to him...Johann had never felt, or understood what love trully was until he had met her.

She was perfect to him in every way a man would want and need. Her beauty always turned heads and the first idiot brave enough to stareat his woman was quickly 'dealt' with. He had eyes even when he wasaway to know. Not that she wasn't capable of handling herself but as a husband he always had a right to be concerned.

He was glad to be home. for at least for sometime to spend to himself and with his wife as his superior called it a Holiday, to give him a chance to unwind and try to relax after spending nearly a month in Berlin and other major cities under there control.

A dark sinister smirk escaped the man's lips as he stepped out of hiscar, issuing his usual driver to to pull the vehicle around to hisusual spot in the back of his secluded private property in anundisclosed location in Switzerland.

"A relaxing "holiday" indeed..."

**SOOOOOOOOO yeah there is the intro to the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed next chapter is already in the works and shall be updated soon!**

**Happy Holidays everyone; Remember Review!**

**-Shipper**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ohhhh goodie goodie goodie. You guys really did like this story and that mames me very happy. So anyway here is the the next update.**

**I don't own any of trademarks or characters just the idea of the story and some of the contants in this story**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

It was silent in the mansion retreat that Johann called his home. The only sound was the faint crackle of a dying fire place and the soft thump of his boots against the dark hard, Mahogany wood. Turning he removed his hat and jacket placing them both on the rack next to him.

Running his hand over his face trying to relive his up tight and strained muscles, and mind. Glancing to his left at the small wooden clock sitting on the wall just as it was when had left. It was then he realized how late he was. It was almost dawn... and when he had written his wife a day beforehis departure assurance had been made that he'd be home before dusk the night before.

"Welcome home Herr Schmidt. She is upstairs if you wish to see her,but she may still be fast asleep. The post is exactly where you asked me to place it though with you gone not much has come. Sealed and untampered."

Helena, his top worker spoke giving him a respectful nod as variousother 'staff' that lived in the farthest halls of the mansion, were already fast at work beginning to take to there posts readying themselves for the various duties that must get done throughout the day.

"Very well, continue as you were Helena and alert me should somethingbe of importance."

Schmidt ordered not waiting for her reply before turning to head up the main, spiral staircase with long strides but still a leisurely pace until he reached the room he was looking for.

The master bedroom.

Where his beautiful wife laid; curled up under the covers, facing awayfrom him while her beautiful slender fingers and long, stunning amber hair falling into her face as she slept. He strode over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her temple half expecting her to be asleep, and she was until she felt the kiss. He was about to turn to walk into the connecting study when she grabbed his arm, preventing him from wondering off to bury himself in his work.

"Johann-"

At first he thought about ignoring her; pretend he didn't hear or feel her. That was the monster inside of him talking and Johann knew she would have made herself known and made him generally pay for his acts later on.

"Shhh... sleep Anna I shall see you when you awake."

Johann tried to assure his still semi-unconscious wife trying once again to escape only to have her grip tighten. It was futile to try to leave now because one Anna was just as stubborn as he was at times regardless of what Johann said. Two she wasn't going to go back to sleep now that he was home, not unless he joined her. He had managed to free himself from her grip placing a gentle kiss on her wrist and a gentle stroke on the cheek before he moved again.

"Berlin must have gone better then I thought."

Anna mumbled with the faintest smirk on her face before rising to her feet, stretching her arms and back with a soft but happy sigh beforelooking to see for once he was not in his study but noticed Johann standing by one of the large (bullet proof) widows.

"Breath my love, you're home one. Relax if not but for just a moment."

Her voice was soft, caring as she strode over to him and nuzzled herhead into his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder while trying toget him to breath and calm himself before he snapped and buried himself in a mixture of boose and paperwork for the next three days.

Anna would be damned if she let that happen so soon. For another few seconds she muzzled against him even if he barley returned the gesture before she took matters into her own hands.

"Come here."

The man barley had time to glance at her before she slid in front ofhim and in a split second had him pinned up against half in between the window and the wall. Looking up Anna could see just the edges of a wicked grin forming. Her fingers sliding up from his chest to the backof his neck leaning in and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Why must you be able to manipulate me so well."

Johann spoke, lips parted as she pulled away from him. Anxious for yet another kiss. A lustful craving burning in his gut.

"Call it a gift."

Anna whispered lowering her defences for barley a moment seeing whather husband would do with it. In that moment, the tables turned just as quick as her guard went down, Schmidt took control of thesituation. At that moment he had managed to pin her feet above theground, using his weight to keep her from falling. Greedily, he kissedevery piece of visible skin; which from her night gown was more then plenty.

Soft gasps and moans of pleasure escaped her lips, wrappingher legs around his waist, pulling her husband closer to allow betterfriction between the two of them. Johann's hands traveling up and downher curse, searching for those sensitive places that would have herbegging for him.

"Johann..."

Another gasped chocked out as he rediscovered the tender fleshnear her womanhood. The sound she made when he slipped his fingersinto her entrance sent him into an aroused frenzy. Even worse when her hands fumbled with his trousers and shirt. His hips bucked against her fingers and her own hips as more and more of his clothing was taken off.

"Anna...how I've missed you."

Helena on the next few floors down, grinned to herself continuing her cleaning with another few workers, all hearing the various nosies from above. Various thumps and soft clatters and bangs of the two lovers followed by an occasional moan or two.

"Sounds like they are happy to see each other."

"And enjoying themselves."

Several of the maids spoke as they continued there working. Some cleaning various places until it was spotless, some preparing to cook, while others did laundry and sewing.

"If it keeps them in a good or at least decent mood. I'm not complaining."

Another added as she swept causing Helena to chuckling noticing that the noise upstairs was dying down.

"Amen for that."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Hope you all enjoyed next update will be after christmas but not to long after I promise.**

**Remember to read and review guys I love all feedback good and bad so lay it in me. What you like, don't like. What you would love to see and what not. Lets hear it.**

**Happy Holidays everyone.**

**-Shipper**


	3. Chapter 2

**So sorry every for the long update that stupid Flu got me as well as school starting. Oh the joy that this brought. Hope you guys like this Chapter had some help from** ** AmayaLuthien she help beta and throw so ideas to make the story better. So go out there and give her some love.**

**Anyways I own nothing except the Original Characters and ideas.**

* * *

" God damn...it gets better and better every time." Anna panted breathlessly as she collapsed onto the soft furs next to her husband. It had been so long since they been in each others arms that it was almost a shock to remember what there experience was like... Almost . "It's a gift." Johann replied with a smug grin, mimicking her comment from earlier as he leaned causally against the headboard. Still, much like his wife, breathing deeply as he slowly recovered from his climax just a few minutes ago. His gaze fell onto the woman who laid, curled up in his arms with nothing but the sheets of the bed to cover both of their exposed bare bodies. She was so beautiful like this "If I hadn't know any better it looks that I seduced you into getting exactly what I wanted, didn't I darling?"

"You speak as if that is a surprise my dear."

Anna grinned, rolling onto her side and starring up at her husband, her breathing finally returning to normal speed. She trailed her fingers and the tip of her nail gently across his chest and up across his collar bone savoring every second of this rare, sometimes rushed moment. The touch sent chills up Johann's spine. Normally he wasn't the one for cuddling and in such a loving manner, mostly since he had never experienced such affection from anyone as a child Inside deep down he did enjoy it especially when it came from the woman in his arms. That's all Anna could ask for. When he proved to her that he loved her, that he had missed being home, it meant so much to the both of them.

But Anna loved such affection, every single second of it especially when it came from her husband. Funny how that should work, how things in life should turn out. Her she was in the arms of one of the most powerful men in the world, living in a palace of luxury, with no worries of falling asleep hungry or the possibility of freezing or even being shot to death as she had before she met Johann. Sometimes when he was away on 'business' she would wake up in the middle of the night from the dreams and memories that haunted her. Johann was the only one that knew of such painful things that Anna experienced. He saved her both physically and mentally, and she couldn't imagine her life without him.

It still amazed the young woman how quickly six years of knowing this man, two of which were marriage, could fly by so quickly. Now things were as they should be, finally falling into place, and she could never be happier.

"You know I heard what you said early Johann."

"Oh and what was that darling?"

"You said that you missed me when you were in Berlin..."

Anna spoke wiggling softly until she was laying on her back and looked up at her husband, strands of her hair covering her eyes. He ran his fingers down her cheek, brushing the hair away leaning down to meet her gaze.

"Why of course. How could I not, it has been a month since I had see my darling wife."

With his comment a deep blush filled her cheeks causing Johann to continue on. He pulled her closer to him; his hands snaking around her waist and holding her against his chest again all while placing a soft, gentle kiss onto her temple. "I do believe I could use a nice, relaxing soak in the bath. Would my husband care to join me in such?"

Anna purred softly leaning forward as she placed a gently kiss on his lips. It surprised her when she tried to pull away only to have Johann greedily pull her back and deepen the kiss even further. A soft moan escaped her lips as they continued to kiss her but stubbornly pulled away starring down at him with a playful, mischievous grin.  
"As tempting as that may sound I must decline the offer for now my darling, but perhaps I may have to take you up on it later tonight."  
Johann spoke just over a whisper loosening his grip around her waist so that she could move. Another smirk tugged at his lips, watching as she slowly slipped out of the bed; the sheets cascading off of her body and onto the ground His eyes never left her body lost in almost a trance like state with every movement she made, no doubt trying to seduce him and tempt him to join her. "Let me know if you change your mind." Anna whispered with a playful smirk before she slipped into the connecting bathroom. Johann waited some what patiently until he heard the water running until he pushed himself out of the bed, grabbing his robe and wrapping it loosely around him before he made his way into his study.

He didn't bother to lock the door as he closed it, knowing that there wouldn't be much if any important messages for him and that Anna would not disturb him, not without knocking anyway.  
The first thing Johann did was pour himself a glass of whiskey nursing on it slowly as he made his way to his desk. A large pile of letter and telegraphs waited for him. Nothing eventful had happened since he had left Berlin...The thought of joining Anna again crossed his mind as he began signing off on the various documents that had arrived in his absence. Much like he had presumed; few were of great importance to him. Most were Finical documents, a few miscellaneous papers here and there, and various reports until the last document Johann came across a single letter that sparked his interest.

**" In regards to General Schmidt,**

**It has come to both the Reich's and the Fuhrer's attention that Professor Abraham Erskine and his family have tried to flee Germany and travel into unclaimed territory . Fortunately, the Professor and his wife were unsuccessful in there attempts and were captured just outside of the German border. The Fuhrer has instructed the Professor be transferred to your Scientific Division in order for his current research, future research and as well as to make sure he does not flee from Reich until our assault in Poland is victory.**

**We should expect your arrival to your Laboratory at the turn of the month after you return from your 'vacation'.**

**Hail to the Fuhrer, General."**

That letter was read another three times before it was set down on top of the others. This couldn't have gone any better. The German Physicist, he would bring Johann to glory . Would make him a god among men. His moment to rise glory...

"Hail to the Furher indeed."

* * *

**Once again hope everyone enjoyed it and all feedback is appreciated for this. Good and Bad just let me know.**

**Updates will hopefully be soon I promise.**

**Happy School and Work everyone**

**-Shipper**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not getting this up faster for you guys but its been a very hectic week with school, applying for jobs and getting sick. Twice in two weeks. Yeah, all that is about as fun as it sounds so anyway here's the next chapter hope everyone enjoys it as much as I am XD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not one any of the Characters from this, except OC's. Everything else belongs to Marvel and their original creators. Also just because I am writing a Nazi/WWII fanfic DOES NOT mean that I support any events or anything related to their cause. This is all for the enjoyment of fans and for fictional writing purposes only. **

* * *

Johann had responded to the letter, ordering who ever was in charge of menitoring Erskine to watch him and to alert Johann if he tried to escape. Not that the Professor would risk the life and safety of his family again by doing so. The message was delivered to the young man that delivered the post and telegrams to Johann sometimes personally.

The days of his vacation passed by quicker then he thought, he knew he would have to return to German in a few days to completely focus on the task of wining the ever present war.

Thankfully he had spent so quality with his wife during such time. They took the time: days ago, to travel away from the manor and down to the small village just a few miles away. They ate, talked, and roamed the streets both enjoying each others company in the beautiful scenery around them. The mountain tops, with snow peaking from there crests and the streams trickling into the small river that drained into the near by lake. Johann knew how much she loved the outdoors, though she practically always refused to go into the town without him, or unless she was with a trusted guard. Being overprotected was an understatement when it came to his precious Anna. If he was not there with her she was monitored and escorted to where she needed to be. Though deep down he knew that she could handle herself against even a small group of men his size, but still that was the one thing in his life he refused to take a chance with. There had been incidents were matters had to be taken into Johann's own hands when peasants and even younger soldiers had gotten just a little to close.

Anna was everything to him...Not only was she his loving, faithful, and overly supportive wife but she was one of the very few people in this world that Johann could relate to on a personal scale. Both having lost there parents and being raised on the streets of Germany through both of their teenage years, fighting for there right to survive in such hardships. There traits and the various events that they had faced in the past were so similar that the moment he laid his eyes on her all those years ago, he knew that this woman would make a significant contribution to his life.

Never in his life could he have pictured this life in his head...

Now he was alone in his office, burring himself in his work and research for several hours, as well as going through the various Greek/Norse myths and ancient stories. These things that they called Titans, beings that could destroy the gods and worlds with the flick of the wrists. Or the cosmic cube, the Tesseract that could transport people to other universes and was capable of creating limitless energy and firepower. Something the Reich's armies could use to there advantage in the war.

But Johann hardly ever believed such stories to be false. How could he? The evidence found and continuing to be found in Greece, Iceland and Norway provide such beings existed. Yet his obsession myths and of folk tales of magic told to children made many in the Reich to consider him insane, delusional even. Yet none ever dared to speak of such things to his face; not unless they planned on spitting lead out of their mouths for a month. There words and their rumors would never stop him, regardless Johann would continue searching until he found a way and prove them all wrong.

He ran his hand across his face as he placed the empty glass of whiskey next to the half empty bottle. It gave him some what of a warm buzz but nothing close to intoxication. He knew Anna and the rest of the 'staff' would appreciate that in the long run. Knowing how violent he sometimes became after large consumptions of alcohol. The sun had almost set completely when he stepped out of the office and made his way down towards the den. A faint smirk ghosted across his lips as Johann watched Anna laying on the fur rugs by the roaring fire place reading some sort of hardback book. The two Leonberger dogs that they had resting right beside her sleeping away. Their heads poked up once they heard him a soft growl could be heard until they noticed that it was their master. A chuckle escaped his lips watching them hop up and trot towards him and nudged both of his hands to pet them and he obliged before focusing on the women buried in her book.

"They seem quite content and rather happy to have me home."

"They're not the only ones."

Anna whispered as turning her attention from her book to him placing it gently off to the side of the rug pages down to mark her spot taking complete focus of the man standing above her. Without hesitation Johann moved swiftly to sit beside her never breaking her gaze with those beautiful emerald eyes. Anna blushed slightly as his arm snaked its way around her waist and pulled her into him.

"Must you go to Berlin, why can't you just stay here and hold me in your arms."

She sighed softly as Joann placed gently kisses down her neck and to her shoulder blade knowing his wife was trying to keep him at the manor for as long as she could, but Johann had an Ace up his sleeve so to speak. Yet he was going to drag it out just for the hell of it.

"I have a duty to my country just as much as I do to my wife."

The words spoken weren't as cold as she expected but his face showed little emotion. It was a emotionless mask made to hide his true feelings and to hide what he was thinking, something he learned well in the ranks of the Nazi's.

"But under some circumstances... perhaps I have a way to satisfy both needs. With direct permission from Hitler himself."

A faint smirk escaped his lips as he pulled out a telegraph he received just a few hours before and placing the small folded paper in her lap; taking in her look of confusion and surprise as he did so.

"What is this?"

Anna questioned looking down at the letter in her lap picking up and turning it over to see the scribbled print written on it. What she read was the last thing that came to mind. At first she half expected to be another deployment letter to Poland, telling her that her husband wouldn't be home for another three or four months...again, but it wasn't it was direct consent allowing Anna to travel to Berlin and part of the Scientific Facilities with Johann.

"Johann you can't be serious...are you even permitted to do this I thought these projects were classified beyond top secret... "

"Indeed there are, I know how long its been since you have been back to Germany. During said journey there are certain social events that must be attend and I can think of many that would love to see you again and many more, including the man who had written that letter in your hand who have yet to met my wife. That and I need your help monitoring Professor Erskine's wife. He apparently he refuses to work without knowing she is close by and safe. We leave just before noon tomorrow"

Several seconds passed before could speak. Her mind processing everything that the letter and what Johann had just told her. Germany was were she was born and raised, and the leader of everything that was happening was personally asking for Anna's attendance. Frankly she didn't know what to think or feel at that moment. It wasn't necessarily a shock to met various people with high ranks like Johann. A few she had met on several occasions with there wives and children, but this was different. Hesitantly she looked up at him, questioning if all of this was just a dirty trick, but feeling the letter in her hand she knew something like this couldn't be faked but knew deep down that this was all part of her husbands ingenious plan to impress Hitler. To get him to trust Johann even more and possibly raise his title even higher then it was now.

"The letter, it spoke of this new facility that you would be leading...what might that be called my love?"

Anna chimed almost wickedly returning hi as she turned her attention to Johann, noticing the that look in his eyes as if the wheels in his head where slowly turning. The hesitation that she held before faded away as she slide her hand towards him until their fingers were intertwined with each others.

"I was thinking on the lines of...HYDRA..."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah there we go. If its a little off and kind of OOC I apologize, still recovering from being sick so hopefully the next chapter won't have that but I hope you guys still enjoyed it.**

**Also I don't know why I haven't explained this before but the 'Reich' that Johann always talks about is referring to the Third Reich, which The Nazi's called themselves during World War II.**

**Hope everyone stays well and next update will probably happen sometime in the next two weeks.**

**-Shipper**


End file.
